


Sana Sinabi Mo

by greatestmiracle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, para sa mga nasasaktan, unedited
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatestmiracle/pseuds/greatestmiracle
Summary: Sana sinabi mo para di na umasang may tayo pa sa huli.





	Sana Sinabi Mo

Sobrang busy ni Kyungsoo dahil kaliwa't kanan ang trabaho, ni wala nga siyang panahon magpahinga at makipag kita sa mga kaibigan niya. 

"Kuya Jun, pasensya na talaga. Mukhang di nanaman ako makaka abot sa dinner." pagod na sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kausap niya sa telepono.

"Kyungsoo, ano ka ba. Naiintindihan namin basta kumain ka dyan ng mabuti, ha? Magpahinga ka na." 

Binaba ni Kyungsoo ang tawag at napapikit. Ito na ang last day of shooting kaya nilakasan ni Kyungsoo ang loob at itinaas ang ulo para magconcentrate nang tawagin na siya ng mga staff. 

 

 

"And cut! Good job Kyungsoo." malaki ang ngiti ng direktor sa kaniya kaya kahit papaano ay naibsan ang pagod ni Kyungsoo. Lahat ng staff ay pinupuri si Kyungsoo dahil sa galing nito at ugaling ipinapakita ni Kyungsoo. Magalang at magaling si Kyungsoo, walang makakatanggi nyan kapag nakatrabaho na ng mga tao si Kyungsoo o kapag nakikiita na nila ang mga movies at dramas nya.

"Salamat po." sambit niya at mas lalong lumaki ang ngiti ng direktor.

Inakbayan siya nito at inaya sa celebration party sa isang super secured at mamahaling restaurant.  
Hindi makatanggi si Kyungsoo at alam naman niyang kagawian talaga ito kaya sumama na siya. 

Natapos ang celebration nila ng 3:00 am ng madaling araw. Kahit pagod at walang tulog ay excited si Kyungsoo na umuwi, gusto niyang surpresahin ang mga miyembro niya kaya huminto muna siya at bumili ng fried chicken na paborito nilang lahat, lalong lalo na si Jongin, bago siya umuwi. 

Napangiti na lang si Kyungsoo nang maalala niya si Jongin at ito ay di ordinaryong ngiti lamang. 

May kung anong gumagalaw sa tiyan ni Kyungsoo at naramdaman niya ang pag-init ng kaniyang mukha. Binilisan niya nalang ang pag bili at nagpahatid na agad sa dorm nila.

Alam ni Kyungsoo na gising pa ang mga tao sa dorm nila dahil naka on pa ang mga ilaw at medyo maingay sila sa loob. Napaisip naman si Kyungsoo kung anong ganap at dali-dali siyang pumasok.

Nag-iinuman silang lahat sa isang bilog na table, pulang-pula na ang mukha ni Baekhyun at alam ng lahat kung gaano kakulit si Baekhyun kapag sober pero mas maingay ito kapag lasing na. 

"I'm back." ngiti ni Kyungsoo at lahat ng mata ay sa kanya nakatingin. Iba iba ang reaksyon na natanggap niya pero iisa ang mga titig nila. Lumipad papunta sa kanya si Baekhyun kaya sinalo niya kahit hirap na hirap siya at binati siya ng iba pero di nya maiwasang kabahan sa tingin ng lahat sa kanya maliban kay Jongin pero wala na siyang oras para intindihin kung ano ang ibig sabihin ng mga tingin na yun dahil sa napakalaking ngiti ni Jongin sa kanya.

"Kyungja," medyo mapula na ang mukha ni Jongin dahil sa alak pero pilit pinipigilan ni Kyungsoo ang pagpula ng mukha niya dahil sa isang salita na binitawan ni Jongin.

"Soo, may scandal si Kai!" asar ni Jongdae na medyo tinamaan na. Kai kasi ang tawag nila kay Jongin pag inaasar nila siya pero may something sa pag sabi ni Jongdae ng mga salitang iyon. Parang minomock si Jongin. Hinampas naman siya ng katabi niyang si Kuya Minseok. Tahimik lang sa gilid si Sehun at Chanyeol, which is very disturbing.

"Anong scandal?" tanong niya habang umuupo sa tabi ni Chanyeol na tama lang para magharapan sila ni Jongin. Ayaw umalis ni Baek sa pagkakayakap sa kanya kaya hinyaan niya na lang.

Kinabahan si Kyungsoo, pero di niya alam kung bakit.

"Kyungja," ulit ni Jongin in a voice na very soft kaya mas lalong natetense si Kyungsoo. "wag kang mabibigla pero ano kasi," 

Tahimik ang lahat at para bang walang humihinga dahil sa katahimikan.

"Tibayan mo ang puso mo Kyungsoo," mahinang bulong ni Baekhyun sa tenga niya sabay suntok ng mahina sa dibdib niya.

Anong-

"Kami na ni Jennie." kasabay ng pagbitaw ni Jongin ng mga salitang yon ay sabay din ang pag wasak ng puso niya. Nakatitig si Jongin sa kanya at kita ni Kyungsoo ang pag kislap ng mga mata niya. 

At tumigil bigla ang mundo ni Kyungsoo. 

Hindi niya alam kung anong dapat sabihin, anong dapat gawin. 

Hindi maigalaw ni Kyungsoo ang katawan niya. Yung tipong parang namamatay na siya pero buhay pa rin siya. 

Ang hirap dahil ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang sakit, alam niyang buhay siya dahil sobrang sakit. Di niya kakayanin. Di niya kaya.

Ang kilig na naramdaman niya kanina ay parang kinain ng isang malaking black hole. Wala na siyang maramdaman. Nanginginig na siya ngunit di kayang gumalaw o mag-isip ng tama. Hindi niya alam anong nararamdaman niya. 

Hindi niya maintindihan.

"Si Jennie Kim, Jennie ng BlackPink sa YG." narinig niyang dagdag pa ni Jongin pero para siyang nasa ilalim ng tubig. 

Hindi niya maintindihan.

Kayang-kaya talunin ni Jongin ang araw dahil sa laki ng ngiti nito. Nag light up ang buong mukha niya at di maintindihan ni Kyungsoo kung bakit. 

'Bakit hindi ako?'

'Bakit ka pa naghanap?'

'Ano ang meron sa babaeng yan na wala sa akin?'

'Jongin mahal na mahal kita', gustong isigaw ni Kyungsoo pero dyan naman magaling si Kyungsoo. Sa pagtago ng nararamdaman niya.

Nagawa niya nga ng pitong taon, di ba? 

Pero may nagbago na. Hindi na siya single at hindi si Kyungsoo ang dahilan at hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit hindi siya?

'Ano bang pagkukulang ko, Jongin?'

'Bakit mo pinaramdam sa akin na may lugar pa ako sa puso mo? Bakit mo ako kailangang gaguhin ng ganito?'

Kasi imposible na walang nararamdaman si Jongin sa kanya kasi kung hindi siya mahal nito, para saan lahat ng ginawa niya? Yung mga titig niya? Para saan?

Nangyari lang ito sa pagitan ng limang segundo pero parang gumuho ang buhay ni Kyungsoo ng pitong taon. 

Masyadong masakit, masyadong mahapdi.

"H-ha," nakaka proud na nakaya pang magsalita ni Kyungsoo. "talaga?"

"Di rin ako makapaniwala, Soo."

Hindi niya na marinig si Jongin dahil sa lakas ng kabog ng puso niya. Parang sasabog sya sa sakit dahil all this time, gaga pala si Kyungsoo.

Isang taon.

Isang taon na puro kilig ang naramdaman niya. Sweet si Jongin pero grabe, sobra ang sweetness ni Jongin sa kanya sa 2018. 

Bobo man si Kyungsoo, at least alam niya na may gusto rin si Jongin sa kanya.

Yun, yun ang akala niya. 

Umasa siya dahil sa mga kilos ni Jongin sa kanya.

Umasa siya dahil sa mga titig ni Jongin sa kanya.

Umasa siya dahil sa mga sweet words ni Jongin sa kanya. Sa mga endearments.

Muntik niya nang makalimutan na idols pala sila. Fanservice lang pala lahat.

Puta, masakit.

Napapikit nalang si Kyungsoo at nagpasalamat dahil kahit papaano ay nandiyan parin ang mga kaibigan niya.

"Tama na, iligpit na natin ito." narinig ni Kyungsoo si Kuya Jun.

"Di pa nga nakainom si Kyunsoo-" narinig niyang sabi ni Jongin.

"Kakaauwi lang ni Kyungsoo, kailangan niya nang magpahinga, Jongin." pigil naman sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

Nakakaawa siya. Nakakaawa si Kyungsoo Do.

Isang aktor si Kyungsoo kaya alam niyang importante ang finale, kaya tinaas niya ang ulo niya at tinibayan ang loob at boses. Nasa likod niya ang kamay ni Baekhyun.

Kaya niya, kahit sa panghuling beses.

"Congrats," Kyungsoo managed to say bago siya tumingin sa mga mata ni Jongin at ngumiti, "i'm happy for you."

Nakakaiyak. Hindi niya alam kung bakit paulit-ulit yung sakit sa puso niya. 

May nagawa ba siyang mali?

Ah.

Oo, meron.

Umasa siya dahil akala niya mahal din siya ng taong mahal niya.

**Author's Note:**

> masaya ako para sa kanila pero grabe mga siz nasasaktan...ako...para...sa...kaisoo...


End file.
